Una nueva esperanza
by Curquix101
Summary: En un futuro muy lejano Gotham esta sumida en el caos y la corrupcion tiene el poder, Batman dejo de existir hace mucho, y una chica que asume el papel de Batgirl puede ser la unica esperanza para Gotham.


**Bueno, este fic se me ocurrio hace unos dias, despues de pensarlo mucho el resultado final fue este, espero les guste, no tengo mucho para decir, dejo el capitulo 1, espero les guste! ^w^**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La chica nueva**

_**A**_ño 3024, Gotham esta sumida en el caos, los criminales tienen más derechos que la gente normal, ellos matan por diversión, pero la policía no puede tocarlos por que tienen derechos humanos, cada día aparecen nuevos casos en las noticias de Gotham, secuestros, asesinatos, robos, sin duda alguna, Gotham es el infierno. Batman dejó de existir hace años, una vez que el ultimo Batman murió todos los criminales de la ciudad se juntaron a quemar todo lo relacionado a el y nadie defiende a la gente, los policías son corruptos, y los que no lo son, terminan muertos.

Dos pandillas nuevas comenzaron a aterrorizar Gotham, además de los criminales de poca monta están los Jokers y los Cobblepot, que utilizaban el apellido de la familia del criminal como nombre de su pandilla, cada tanto peleaban contra los Jokers por territorio, si bien los Cobblepot no molestaban a los civiles, solo vendían drogas y robaban bancos, pero nunca lastimaban a nadie mas allá de unos golpes para intimidar .Ambos tenían lideres, el líder de los Jokers, un tipo delgado que se hace llamar BloodClown, usa un traje completamente rojo, siempre lleva una pistola bajo su camisa, tiene pelo rubio largo y varias cicatrices en la cara, todos los consideran un imitador, ya que utiliza el mismo maquillaje que utilizaba el príncipe payaso del crimen en su época.

Y por otro lado tenemos a Cloe Cobblepot (o al menos usa ese apellido) una chica alta y delgada con pelo largo negro, siempre vestida de manera impecable y formal, aun así tiene su cara completamente deformada por todas las operaciones a las que se sometió para parecerse al Pingüino, incluso al punto en el que uno de sus oídos no sirve, teniendo que usar un audífono especial para poder escuchar medianamente bien.

La protagonista de esta historia es Rose Johnson, una joven de 19 años universitaria de cabello negro corto, siempre le gusto el "mito" de Batman, ella vivía con sus abuelos en un pequeño departamento, sus padres siempre estuvieron fuera y nunca tuvieron tiempo para ella, prácticamente sus abuelos la criaron, casi nunca tenia tiempo para salir ni para estar con sus amigos debido al estudio, y cuando no estudiaba se ponía a leer sobre el antiguo protector de Gotham, Batman. Ella deseaba que alguien tomara ese puesto y arreglara las cosas en la ciudad.

Luego de un largo día en la universidad Rose se puso a leer sobre Batman, quizás mas de lo que debía, termino dando con la mansión Wayne, que estaba cerrada al paso y estaba casi reducida a escombros, por un momento pensó que era imposible que el playboy multimillonario Bruce Wayne fuera Batman, y mucho menos que su ayudante Terry McGinnis fuera su sucesor como se rumoreaba, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Pudo pasar por debajo de un alambrado, no le fue muy difícil, al entrar no había nada mas que escombros, pero pudo ver que detrás de un mueble había algo, como una especie de cueva, la muchacha entró y terminando en algo que la dejo maravillada, la base secreta de Batman, o al menos eso era antes, sin pensarlo dos veces se puso a revolver las cosas, a ver si encontraba algo que se pudiera llevar, lo primero que vio fueron los trajes, habían un par sueltos ya que las vitrinas estaban rotas, pero decidió dejarlos ahí, no sin antes admirarlos un poco claro, acomodó un poco los trajes que estaban tirados en el piso y se dirigió a una mesa que estaba llena de los gadgets que utilizaba el murciélago. La chica recogió un par de gadgets y los guardo en una mochila que había llevado solo por si acaso, pero algo llamó su atención en la mesa de donde recogió los artefactos. Habían unos cuantos documentos sobre Batman, en las noticias de Gotham decían que Batman era un justiciero, pero que también era un asesino ya que mataba criminales de maneras brutales, estos documentos probaban que Batman no mataba, pero si hacia daño, aun así ella siempre supo que era así mientras que en las noticias decían que Batman era un fascista que odiaba a la clase baja, y por eso mataba criminales, ella decidió dejar los documentos ahí, después de todo, nadie le creería nunca, seguro dirían que eran falsificados, y si le creían tenia que decir de donde los había sacado, y descubrirían la Baticueva.

Luego de esto ella salió y tapó la entrada a la Baticueva con unos muebles, pensaba regresar algún día, luego se fue a su casa, saludo a sus abuelos y se fue derecho a su habitación para ver lo que había agarrado, eran un par de Batarangs y una Batgarra, los Batarangs estaban perfectos, solo tenían polvo, pero la Batgarra no servía para nada, en ese momento sonó su celular, era su amiga Emily.

Rose: ¿Si? –Dijo la chica mientras observaba la Batgarra y limpiaba un Batarang con un trapo-

Emily: ¡Rose! Esta noche vamos a salir a un nuevo club nocturno, queremos que vengas

Rose: ¿Qué club?

Emily: Uno nuevo, se llama El Iceberg, vamos, será divertido

Rose: No creo que sea una buena idea, dicen que ahí se reúnen los Cobblepot

Emily: Vamos, iremos con unos amigos mios, no pasa nada

Rose: De acuerdo –Dijo la joven algo insegura- ¿A que hora me pasas a buscar?

Emily: Como en media hora, ¡besos!

Rose colgó y fue a darse una ducha rápida, no se puso ropa extravagante, solo una sudadera con capucha y jeans, aun así estaba algo insegura, se acercó a la mesa de su habitación y quedo mirando el Batarang que acababa de limpiar.

Rose: Será mejor que te lleve, solo por sea caso

Rose guardó el Batarang en el bolsillo trasero de su jean, y se puso a ver TV hasta que su amiga vino a buscarla con otros tipos que ella no conocía.

Rose: Hola Emily –Dijo la muchacha algo desinteresada mientras salía del edificio, atrás suyo venía su abuela, que le recordaba la hora en la que debía llegar a casa-

Emily: Hola señora –Dijo la chica sonriente-

La abuela de Rose dio un saludo corto y se metió al edificio por el frio que hacia.

Emily: Rose, ellos son Jake y Mike, los conocí en la calle

Rose: ¿La calle?

Jake: Trabajamos en un puesto de comida rápida

Rose: Ya veo… -Dijo la muchacha mientras miraba hacia el suelo y ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera-

Mike: Entonces, ¿tus padres no te dejan salir hasta tarde?

Rose: Vivo con mis abuelos, mis padres están fuera del país

Jake: De acuerdo ¿y en que piso vives?

Emily: Segundo piso departamento C –Dijo la chica mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Rose-

Rose: ¡Emily!

Mike: De acuerdo… –Dijo el chico mientras veía a su amigo de reojo- ¿Qué tal si nos subimos al auto y vamos al club?

Emily: ¡Bien! ¡Vamos Rose! –Dijo mientras agarraba a su amiga del brazo-

El club se veía muy lujoso desde afuera, pero al entrar, parecía más un antro de mala muerte lujoso, habían borrachos peleando, se corrían apuestas, drogas y muy probablemente prostitución, Rose no estaba muy convencida del lugar, en cuestión de minutos los dos chicos con los que estaban desaparecieron, incluido su auto

Emily: ¿Dónde fueron?

Rose: No lo se, quizás nos dejaron

Emily: Que idiotas –Dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el seño-

Rose: Los conociste en la calle ¿Qué esperabas?

Emily: No seas prejuiciosa, parecían buenos chicos

Rose: Si… seguro –Dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a la barra-

Emily: ¿A dónde vas?

Rose: Al lugar mas seguro del club

Una vez que ambas se sentaron en la barra estuvieron un rato hablando, pero al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a sonar una mezcla entre metal y rock industrial, muy fuerte, una mujer entro en el bar, con tapado de piel, sombrero, falda extremadamente corta y un saco de negocios muy caro, venia acompañada de dos guardias y venia fumando de una boquilla, se sentó al lado de Rose, al principio no le presto mucha atención, pero pronto Rose pudo escuchar un "hola" por parte de la mujer, que no se distinguía muy bien por las sombras

Rose: Hola… -Dijo la joven mientras la observaba, pronto la mujer salió de las sombras, tenia la cara deformada, provocando que al principio Rose se asustara un poco, pronto la mujer se acercó a ella-

Cloe: ¿Cómo estas hermosa? Me llamo Cloe Cobblepot, soy la dueña de este lugar

Rose: Es… es un gusto –Dijo mientras extendía la mano para saludarla-

Cloe: El gusto es mio –Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba, pronto noto que estaba acompañada de una chica con pelo rubio- ¿Es tu novia?

Rose: ¿Qué? No, es solo una amiga de la universidad

Cloe: Oh… ¿Quieren ir a mi oficina? No parecen el tipo de personas que frecuentan este lugar

Emily: Por supuesto, estaríamos encantadas

Cloe: Muy bien –Dijo la mujer mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- Síganme

Todo el mundo dejaba pasar a la mujer y a sus acompañantes, parecían tenerle miedo, un chico de la multitud se abalanzo hasta Rose y trato de tocarla, la chica trato de sacar el Batarang, pero no tuvo tiempo

Rose: ¡Suéltame imbécil!

Cloe se dio vuelta y vio la escena, envió a uno de sus hombres que tiro al tipo al suelo, luego se acercó a Rose para ayudarla a levantarse

Cloe: ¿Estas bien querida? –Dijo mientras la sostenía de la mano para levantarla-

Rose: Si… gracias –Dijo la chica mientras veía que el guardia le proporcionaba una paliza brutal con una manopla al chico, si bien le parecía un pervertido y quería que lo golpearan, no quería que le hicieran eso, pero decidió seguir caminando hasta la oficina de Cloe-

Una vez dentro estaban las tres solas, Cloe sirvió unos tragos y se los dio a las chicas, Rose tomo poco, veía su reloj rato tras rato aunque las tres se reían mucho y hablaban de lo mas bien, incluso Cloe les dijo que los chicos con los que vinieron eran dos ladrones de poca monta, siempre frecuentaban ese lugar, no eran la gran cosa. Hablaron un buen rato hasta que llego la hora de ir a casa

Rose: Cloe, ya tengo que irme a casa

Cloe: De acuerdo querida, ¿te llevo? Hace mucho frio afuera

Rose: Te lo agradecería mucho

Cloe: Bien, vamos entonces

Emily: ¿Y yo que?

Cloe: Puedes quedarte en mi oficina hasta que regrese, no tardare mucho

Emily: Bien, gracias, adiós Rose

Rose: Adiós –Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la oficina-

Cloe alcanzo a Rose hasta su casa, que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban, Rose pudo notar que el auto de su abuelo no estaba, y que la puerta de entrada al edificio estaba abierta

Rose: Aquí hay algo raro…

Cloe: Ve tranquila, yo voy a estar aquí abajo, esperare a que bajes para decirme que todo esta bien

Rose: Bien… gracias –Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba e iba hasta la entrada del edificio-

Luego de subir las escaleras hasta su piso vio que la puerta estaba abierta, al entrar pudo ver el departamento completamente revuelto, la puerta de su habitación estaba media rota, pero no abierta, ya que ella la había dejado con llave. La abuela de Rose estaba en el piso, luego de que Rose revisara su pulso pudo ver que estaba muerta, ya con lagrimas en sus ojos vio a su abuelo, que estaba atado a una silla y apaleado, casi muerto.

Rápidamente Rose bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al auto de Cloe, ella vio que la chica tenia sangre en su mano y estaba llorando

Cloe: ¿Qué sucede? –Dijo la mujer algo sorprendida-

Rose: Mis… mis abuelos, ellos

Cloe: Tranquila, tranquila, dime que sucedió

Rose: Alguien entro al departamento y ellos… ellos

Cloe: Entiendo, tu, ven con nosotras –Dijo Cloe mientras miraba a su chofer, que saco un arma y acompaño a las dos hasta arriba-

Cloe se sorprendió ante lo que vio, los dos abuelos de la chica estaban terriblemente golpeados, de hecho, su abuela había sido asesinada a golpes, mientras que su abuelo seguía vivo, pero estaba cubierto en sangre y seriamente herido

Cloe: ¡Que demonios estas esperando! ¡Desátalo y vamos al hospital!

Chofer: Si jefa –Dijo el hombre mientras guardaba su arma en su saco y cargaba al abuelo de Rose, mientras que Cloe llevaba a su abuela-

Una vez en el hospital la morgue se hizo cargo de la abuela de la chica, mientras que su abuelo estaba internado, no duro mucho tiempo con vida, tan solo un par de horas debido a los golpes, la ultima palabra que dijo fue el nombre de su esposa. "Adriana".

Rose solo se sentó a llorar en la sala de esperas, no podía hacer otra cosa, Cloe se le acerco y la rodeo con su brazo izquierdo.

Cloe: Se lo que se siente…

Rose se veía extremadamente deprimida, así que Cloe le revelo algo

Cloe: Rose… creo saber quien fue

Rose: ¿Quién? ¿¡Quien fue!?

Cloe: Los dos chicos que estaban con ustedes dos, yo los vi abandonarlas en el club justo antes de que yo entrara, salieron hablando sobre dos ancianos, pero no me di cuenta, lo siento, recién ahora me doy cuenta.

Rose: ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos?

Cloe: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir a buscarlos? Puedo enviar a uno de mis hombres, yo –Es interrumpida por Rose-

Rose: No… ¿Tienes un numero de teléfono tuyo?

Cloe: Claro, si necesitas algo llámame –Dijo la mujer mientras le daba su tarjeta-

Rose no dijo nada, solo se levanto y se dirigió al departamento, agarró un cuaderno que tenia en su escritorio, su mochila, los gadgets que tenía de Batman y varios lápices y bolígrafos, y se dirigió a la Baticueva.

Una vez dentro se puso a observar los trajes de Batman, al cabo de un buen rato tenia un traje diseñado basado en los del caballero oscuro, luego se puso a buscar entre los papeles que había ahí, entre ellos encontró una especie de diario de Terry McGinnis, como un diario de entrenamiento, contenía todas las técnicas que el sucesor de Batman había aprendido en su época.

Esa misma noche la chica se puso a cocer, terminando con un traje de Batgirl algo raro, tenía mal algunas costuras y colores distintos en algunas partes, pero serviría por el momento, dejó el traje sobre su cama y durante semanas se puso a entrenar las técnicas que Bruce le había enseñado a Terry en su época, pronto podía hacer en un 20% lo que Terry podía, si bien no tenia la tecnología que tuvo ese Batman, pero podía trepar y correr rápido.

Sumado al combate, su abuelo era un militar de rango alto cuando era mas joven, y ella se vio interesada en aprender todo lo posible en el estilo de combate que usaba su abuelo, el estaba muy viejo para enseñarle, pero ella tomo clases de defensa personal y de diversas artes marciales (incluida la de su abuelo) en su adolescencia.

Al cabo de un mes ya estaba lista, vio la tarjeta de Cloe y la llamo esa misma noche

Cloe: ¿Hola?

Rose: Hola Cloe

Cloe: ¿Rose? ¿Eres tu?

Rose: La misma

Cloe: ¡Como estas! ¡Hace mucho no hablamos!

Rose: Estoy preparada

Cloe: ¿Para que querida?

Rose: Llévame con los que entraron a mi departamento ¿sabes donde viven?

Cloe: Se donde vive uno, pero siempre se juntan en la casa de ese, asi que no te será difícil encontrarlos a ambos, ¿en donde estas?

Rose: En el departamento, ven a buscarme, voy a estar con un disfraz

Cloe: ¿Disfraz?

Rose: Ya veras… -Dijo la joven mientras colgaba el teléfono-

Cuando Cloe llego se sorprendió al ver que Rose tenia un disfraz al mas puro estilo de Batman

Cloe: H… hola… Rose

Rose: Llámame Batgirl

Cloe: ¿Batgirl?

Rose: Si… voy a encargarme de limpiar esta ciudad

Cloe: Mira cariño, te llevare a casa de los hombres que le hicieron eso a tus abuelos, cuando termines ahí hablaremos

Rose: De acuerdo… -Dijo la joven mientras cerraba la puerta-

Una vez que llegaron a la casa del tipo, Rose hizo una entrada de lo mas violenta, el que atendió la puerta fue el padre de Mike, se notaba a leguas que estaba borracho, Rose lo sostuvo del cuello y lo lanzo contra una pared, luego pateo la puerta del cuarto de Mike, ambos criminales estaban ahí

Jake: ¿¡Que demonios!? –Dijo el chico mientras se caía de su silla-

Mike: ¿Quién demonios eres?

Rose no dijo nada, solo se saco la mascara que tenia

Jake: Mira quien es, enseñémosle a no meterse en la casa de los otros

Jake intento golpearla, pero Rose paro su mano, y con poco esfuerzo logro rompérsela, luego le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna y lo lanzo al piso. Mike intento golpearla también, pero pronto fue reducido y golpeado de una manera brutal, ambos quedaron en el piso

Jake: ¡Por favor! ¡no nos mates! ¡lo sentimos!

Por un momento la chica pensó en matarlos, pero quería seguir los pasos del legendario protector de Gotham, ella se acercó lentamente a Jake, puso su pie en la rodilla del chico y tiro su pierna hacía arriba, causándole una fractura expuesta, luego de esto lo noqueo con un golpe en la cara

Mike: Por favor, no

Rose pudo ver que en la cama de Mike estaban las llaves del auto de su abuelo, y un arma manchada en sangre, ella agarro el arma y comenzó a golpearlo con la culata de la misma, dejándole la cara llena de sangre

Mike: No me mates, de ahora en adelante seré bueno, nunca volveré a lastimar a nadie, por favor

Rose se puso la mascara y lo miro fijo

Batgirl: No voy a matarte…

Mike: Gracias, gracias, te prometo que seré bueno

Batgirl: Seguro que lo serás…

La chica lo levanto con sus dos brazos, Mike gritaba de una manera desesperaba, luego Batgirl dio un brusco movimiento golpeando al criminal contra su rodilla y quebrándole la espalda al muchacho, dejándolo paralitico, el quedo en el piso inmóvil, babeando y dando quejidos muy bajos, ya que ni siquiera tenia energía para gritar, sin decir mas nada Rose dejo el lugar y se subió al auto de Cloe, con sus manos manchadas de sangre.

* * *

**Ese fue el capitulo 1, luego escribire el segundo, Curquix fuera ^w^7**


End file.
